


I Don't Think I Want To Leave You Here Alone

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: tubbo was with him. it would be okay, right?title from Wilbur Soot's I'm Sorry Boris
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319





	I Don't Think I Want To Leave You Here Alone

Tubbo picked up right away. “Tommy? Are you alright? What’s going on?” Tommy just let out a soft sob at the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Tommy!?”

“It’s- are you on stream right now?” 

“Yeah, why?” Tommy could hear the concern in their voice.

“Can you- can you mute? Please? It’s-” The shifting and click of the mouse. 

Tubbo’s muted.

“I’ve muted myself...Tommy...what’s going on?” 

_ Just get it over with.  _

“I was raped.” The realization sets in and he tries to hold back tears. And he aches for a cigarette. 

_ He had been trying so hard to forget- to ignore.  _

“Oh my god...Tommy, are you okay? Is that why you haven’t been streaming?” 

Tommy gave a wet chuckle. “I’m not okay, obviously...but yeah. That’s why I haven’t been streaming.” 

“Does- who else knows?”

“Wilbur, Techno and Phil.”

“Tommy...who did this to you?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

“...let me end my stream, then I’m coming over.”

Tommy sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. “‘M at Wil’s house...”

“I’ll be there soon, okay?”

-

“Tommy…” Tubbo rushes in, worried blue eyes -  _ safe, safe, his mind screams  _ \- eyes seeking Tommy. “Oh my god...Can I- can I hug you?”

“Please…?” And Tommy is wrapped in warmth and safety, and he’s fine.

“...sorry to break up the hugging, but check Twitter.” Wilbur seems scared, somehow, and Tommy shakes slightly. 

“Wh...? Why, Wilbur?”

“Just do it.”

-

The clip of Tommy sobbing and his panic was on Twitter. 

Tubbo’s shocked face was as well- although there was no audio. 

“Fuck…” The blond turns into Tubbo’s hold, burying his face into the younger’s shoulder. 

“Tommy, it’ll be okay, yeah? We can make something up.”

“Thanks Wil. I’m just- I’m  _ scared _ !”

“I know. I know.” 

-

“Phil, what do we do? Tommy needs support...I’m worried.” Techno sighs, looking down at his hands. They shake, and he clenches them tightly. 

“I don’t know Techno. It seems like everyone’s supportive- even if they don’t know why he was crying.”

“Yeah...yeah.” Techno takes a breath, letting his hands unclench. “We just...have to do the best we can.”


End file.
